


Angsty Customer

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen, Jongup being 4D, that is one angsty customer, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Most people use the language of flowers to convey precious feelings... keyword: most.





	Angsty Customer

Jongup ran a flower shop in his spare time.

One day, a crazy man slams 20 bucks onto the counter, screaming--"HEY! How the hell do you passive-aggressively tell someone to piss off in flower?!"

He paused. "Flower isn't a language."

"What do you mean? People communicate with these worthless color petals all the time! Now, what flower do I need to tell this woman to piss off?!"

Sighing, Jongup grabbed some scissors and a single red rose that still had thorns on it, snipping off the head. "Just cut it in front of her and hand her the stem."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? A friend threw me a weird writing prompt she found that went like this;  
> Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says “How do I passive-aggressively say f--- you in flower?”
> 
> ... and this drabble was the result.
> 
> The part with Jongup saying flower isn't a language was just him being literal, as in you can't speak it.


End file.
